


Drabble: Pop The Question

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Consent is everything kids, F/F, Fluffy, Just gals being pals, This is suggestive but not like explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone who asked for Wraith nervously asking Anita for sex for the first time. Nothing explicit happens, just popping the question. Really cute!





	Drabble: Pop The Question

“So, we’ve been together…awhile now, right?” It’s quite possibly the cheesiest way Wraith could have worded that, especially as she’s rubbing the back of her neck and feeling like pulling her hair out when she says it.

Anita, at least, doesn’t laugh at her. Well, right away. Instead, looks up from where she’s lying down on Wraith’s bed. Dressed in a sports bra and a pair of sleeping shorts, an arm thrown over her abdomen and her other behind her head. Honestly, she looked far too good to be looking so casual.

“Yeah, about five months- why? Got something on your mind?” Anita’s voice is smoky as always, low with an almost sleepy tone. Wraith feels a brief flicker of guilt, wondering if they should just go to sleep. But, she forces herself forward.

Wraith, herself, dressed in a large hoodie that reached mid-thigh for sleep. Her hair let down and still wet from her shower as she climbs into bed with her girlfriend. Cuddling up to her side and sighing as Anita moves the arm from over her own abdomen to rest around Wraith instead.

Anita doesn’t push, even as Wraith drums her fingers on her taut, well-muscled abdomen. She swallows thickly, flinching as a sharp voice in her head reverberates ‘Just spit it out’ with its haunting tone.

“I want to- God how do I say this…” God, she sounded like she was a teen getting her virginity taken. She didn’t know if she had or hadn’t had sex, she didn’t know that much about herself in that way. Either way it wouldn’t matter, but it’s just so. Complicated. Her brain is going a mile a minute, she can’t shut it down, too loud, too loud, too lo-

“You want to have sex?” Anita’s voice is a touch amused, her hand soothingly rubbing her petite girlfriend’s back who lets out a whoosh of breath she didn’t know she was holding. Tension in her shoulders easing as she turns her head to bury into Anita’s chest.

Wraith can’t find her voice, so all she can do is nod quickly with an ‘mhm’ noise from her throat. Anita’s laugh is like a breath of fresh air, even more so when she drags her body up a bit to kiss the top of Wraith’s head.

“Sure, sweetheart. Why don’t you lie back and relax for me?…I’m gonna take real good care of you.”


End file.
